fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Approval/Arianna Aftar
Betsyfrancisdamesmer ---- 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Ari tried not to come off as spoiled when she met people. She really really tried. But sometimes, people would catch her change of expression when they told her they were talentless, or were a bad match. It wasn't that she didn't like them exactly, she just had rarely met any lower class elves without her parents, who didn't try to hide their disgust. Hudson and Harbor Aftar were the definition of snobby nobility members. They looked down on bad matches, talentless and people with bad matches for parents. They were also very protective of Arianna, so they kept her inside their residence as much as possible when she was younger. They taught her about the amazingness of their fellow Nobility members, and how she should avoid the people in a lower class than herself. The first time she left the house, her parents took her to the sanctuary. One worker, a talentless woman, tried to start a conversation with Arianna. Her parents screamed at the worker. Out of all the times Ari returned to the Sanctuary, she never saw the worker again. Ari loved animals. She loved them more than she loved elves, or any other species for that matter.Maybe it was because she didn't have many social interactions when she was growing up because of her overprotective parents, but she never really liked to be around people unless she was really close to them. Even though she was quiet and shy, she still was pretty popular in Foxfire. She had a lot of friends, and, to her dismay, a lot of people who had a crush on her. That first day when she walked into Foxfire, she seemed to be holding a sign that said "I'm pretty, my parents are respected nobility members, you can totally have a crush on me!". Ari hated the attention. At age 14, she manifested as a Beguiler and is really good at using her ability. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Ari is quiet most times, but if someone is being rude to people she knows, she will stand up for them. She cares what others think of her at first, but once she gets to know people, she becomes the ditzy friend that she truly is. Ari is the sort of person who is obssesed with her friends love lives and does everything in her power to keep everyone happy. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Arianna has curly brown hair along with caremel skin and glacier blue eyes. Her model is Amandla Stenberg. Her parents constantly tamper the length and style of her hair. 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? Ari is an amazing musician, as well as student. She is horrible at controlling her temper, but constantly tries to fix that. She also longs to be better at cooking. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- Category:Approved